The present invention relates generally to coupling mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention relates to coupling mechanisms of the quick disconnect variety.
The uses for quick disconnect couplers are many and varied. They are widely employed in connecting cables, air hoses, hydraulic lines and the like. Prior art quick disconnect couplers are characterized by coupling mechanisms having a male and female member. The male member is a shaft-like extension which couples axially with the female member which is generally a tubular housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,685 issued to Knecht on Feb. 26, 1974 is typical of such prior art quick disconnect couplers. Knecht discloses the male member as a shaft-like extension having an annular groove for coupling with ball detents which are located in the female tubular housing. When the shaft is inserted into the tubular housing, the ball detents couple with the annular groove. A sleeve is provided on the tubular housing which is slidable to a position which prevents the ball detents from moving radially outward from the grooves thereby locking the shaft and tubular housing together. The two members are disconnected by sliding the sleeve to a position which allows radial movement outward of the ball detents away from the annular groove on the shaft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,393 issued to Livingston on June 23, 1964, also discloses a quick disconnect type coupler which couples axially and is based on the same principle of a ball detent coupling with a groove in the male shaft-like member with a sleeve provided for releasable locking of the ball detent to the groove in the male member. U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,699 issued to Scheiwer and U.S. Pat. No. 3,276,799 issued to Moore et al. also depict prior art quick disconnect mechanisms functioning similarly to the Knecht and Livingston patents.
The prior art quick disconnect couplers, as characterized by the Knecht patent, are all restricted to axial coupling in which a male shaft-like member must be inserted axially into a female tubular housing. It would be desirable to have a quick disconnect type coupler which could be coupled transversely with the male shaft-like member. This type of transverse coupling is especially desirable in situations where quick connecting of a cable or other member is required at various positions along a rail, rod or the like.
Exemplary of a prior art coupling mechanism for transversely coupling to a male member or keeper pin is U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,439 issued to McCarthy on Oct. 25, 1966. The McCarthy patent does not use the ball detent coupling concept utilized in prior art devices for axial coupling. The McCarthy patent utilizes a notch extending transversely of the axis of the plug part to couple transversely to a keeper pin. Locking of the keeper pin within the transverse notch is accomplished by a socket having the keeper pin displaced therein whereby the socket aligns the plug part to prevent movement of the keeper pin out of the transverse notch. McCarthy also discloses the use of a slidable locking member to lock the keeper pin within the transverse notch.
It would be desirable to provide a coupling mechanism which is capable of being transversely coupled to a keeper pin from any direction without the need for sockets and the like to accomplish coupling. It would also be desirable to provide a coupling mechanism wherein the keeper pin is biased to a firmly coupled position thereby reducing any play or looseness in the coupling.
The prior art ball detent type couplers provide a secure means for axial coupling but cannot be used for transverse coupling. The McCarthy patent, while providing for transverse coupling, additionally requires the use of a special socket to align the coupling elements. Loosening and play in the McCarthy device may also occur as the transverse notch becomes worn with repeated use.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose and provide a coupling mechanism which may be coupled transversely to a keeper pin or rod at any point along the keeper pin and from any direction in a plane substantially normal to the keeper pin.
Another object of the present invention is to disclose and provide a coupling mechanism which does not require a socket or other alignment means for transverse coupling to a keeper pin.
A further object of the present invention is to disclose and provide a coupling mechanism adapted for coupling to a keeper pin wherein the keeper pin is biased within the coupling mechanism to provide a firm coupling relationship having no play or looseness even upon repeated coupling.
A final object of the present invention is to disclose and provide a coupling mechanism which can be quickly, conveniently and easily coupled transversely to a keeper pin or rod.